


Please speak now or forever hold your peace.

by FandomsArePossesive



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining, Pining Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Dramatic, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Richie Tozier, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, Wedding Interruption, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsArePossesive/pseuds/FandomsArePossesive
Summary: Eddie just wanted a quiet wedding. With the losers all attending, along with Myra's side of the family, but he guessed he wasn't getting either of those things.Or; Richie decides he's had ENOUGH of Myra.Also known as, I've never been to a wedding please help me.





	Please speak now or forever hold your peace.

Richie knew the moment the wedding invitation was slid through his letter box, that he wouldn't be attending. He knew Eddie would be upset and disappointed, but he wouldn't be able to keep quiet while he spoke his vows to a woman that Richie knew was not right for him. He sighed and opened the letter anyway, slumping back on his plump sofa.

_You're invited to Eddie & Myra Kaspbrak' s wedding!_

_To Richie Tozier,_

_We happily ask you to join us on this day and hope to see you!_

He quietly scoffed at the first line. He knew Eddie had to probably argue with Myra to invite him, after all she hated his guts. He was sure she had seen his looks at her fiancé, and unfortunately now, soon to be husband. How wishful and longing they were... He shook his head slightly and continued reading through, wanting to know how to tell the 'happy couple' that he would not be attending their _marvellous _little wedding. He glossed over the details and groaned when he saw who's number he'd have to call. Eddie. He knew his number off by heart at this point. He had to call Eddie, someone who will already be greatly disappointed that Richie won't be coming to the most important day of his life, and tell him that '_he's, oh so sorry that he can't attend the day that he gets married to someone that acts and looks exactly like his mother and watch him repress his homosexuality more than his usual day to day bases'_. Whilst he was talking to Eddie on the phone, in his head that is, his fingers had already dialled and called his number. 

"Shit," he murmured and quickly pressed his phone to his ear, waiting quietly to hear someone on the other side.

"Richie! Hey, uh, what's up?" Eddie's voice questioned on the other side. Richie almost believed Eddie was expecting the next sentence out of his mouth.

"Yeah... Hey Eds. I'm really sorry, man. I won't be able to make it to your wedding. I've got a, uh... private show that day. I can't book it off..." He lied quietly, feeling extremely guilty, despite the boldness earlier in his imaginary conversation with the imaginary Eddie.

"Oh..." The disappointment is obvious in Eddie's tone, "Well... I hope the show goes well. Uh, let me know if that changes! There will be a seat with the other's if things, you know, change," he continued awkwardly. Richie could swear he could hear Myra celebrating on the other side. He didn't want her to be happy at all, but I guess that was a given when hearing someone like Richie wasn't going to ruin your wedding. He said an awkwardly quiet congrats and bye, before putting down the phone. He expected disappointed and upset texts from each individual loser, telling him' he had to come' or 'seriously, Rich? You can't just do that to Eddie', but he'd endure it, if it meant he didn't have to deal with even more heartbreak.

Today was the day. The day that Eddie was getting married, although it didn't feel like it in the slightest. Of course, his mother wasn't able to attend since at that point she was far too sick to leave the bed, though he wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset about that yet. Then there was Richie. Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier. He was still wildly upset and disappointed that he couldn't attend. I mean, all the other losers booked the day off and came! Why couldn't Richie? It frustrated him to no end... But Myra told him it was probably for the best, since, and to put it in her words, Richie was just a 'manchild! Do you really want someone like that at something as serious as our wedding!, and continued with, 'he'll probably stand up in the middle of our vows and say something absolutely ridiculous!'. Eddie had tried to argue against her views on Richie, pointing out the fact he was reasonably sensible at Bev's and Ben's wedding, other than the quiet jokes to Eddie about how that would one day be him and his mother, but Myra was having none of it and just told him to 'be thankful he has that silly little show, so we can enjoy our wedding.', then that was the end of that conversation. He quietly questioned why he was marrying Myra. She wasn't exactly the prettiest woman alive, not the nicest and the fact she didn't like his friends in the slightest and at times she reminded him of his mother and that he had no romantic or sexual attraction to her. He snapped out of his endless thoughts and fixed his black blazer, sighing. He was marrying her, because he loved her. That was why. He glanced at the time and hummed quietly. He left his dressing room to head to the aisle where he'd be marrying Myra.

He walked in and headed to the Alter to wait patiently for his fiancé. He glanced around the room and saw the losers, waving happily at him. Deep down they all felt the same as Richie. Like they all knew Eddie was marrying the wrong person. He noticed the empty seat and frowned. Even though Richie had given him no sign of attending, he still had his hopes up and left him a seat. Maybe he would arrive... Just later. Then he could yell at him for messing with him like that and thank him for coming and spend time with him. He replaced the frown quickly when he heard music echo in the hall. He should be happy, this was the best day of his life after all. Well, at least it should be.

Eddie found himself glancing at the empty seat more than he'd really like to admit, but he just wanted Richie to be there and be proud of him. He was his best friend for fuck's sake! He was hardly listening to the priest's words, knowing he probably should, but he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about Richie. Maybe he wasn't happy for him...Maybe he didn't want him to be married to Myra... Then he felt Myra's meaty hand squeeze his own and look at him expectantly. Oh, he had to speak.

"I do," he rushed and looked back at his soon to be wife. With each question the priest asked, his answer was 'I do'. He looked at Myra and smiled gently. Her dress hugged her body a bit too tightly and hair seem more untidy than styled, due to the hair clinging to her slightly sweaty skin. He started to wonder, for once whilst being with Myra, if he had made the right choice. If he was with Myra for the right reasons...

"If anyone should object to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest drawled. 

The room was deadly quiet, until a loud cough erupted.

"Actually! I do!" Someone called out and stood up. Eddie immediately recognised that lanky body and messy hair. "I apologize for not dressing up, this was a very last minute thing and Eddie's mom didn't let me leave the bed," he rolled his eyes at Richie and smiled slightly as he heard very audible gasps from Myra's side of the room and saw the bright, fond faces of the losers club. The difference made him sure Myra wasn't good for him. Richie cleared his throat to continue speaking. "Now you're all probably wondering what this sexy piece of meat is doing here, interrupting the most wonderful wedding of the century," sarcasm dripping from the words he spoke. "Well I want to proclaim my undying love to Eddie Kaspbrak. That isn't a joke or a lie of any type. I just thought I put it out there before I sweep Eds off his feet and run away with him to California. I refuse to let Eddie marry this woman for the fact that well she looks like his fucking mom and acts like her and trust me I know from waking up next to her after a good time," he winked playfully. 

Eddie stood there dumbfounded as he stared at Richie. First of all, he confesses his love for him and secondly, he says his fiancé looks and acts like his mother. 

"Eddie-bear, kick him out. He's ruining our magical day," she whispered to him.

And that seemed to be the last straw for him.

"I'm sorry, Myra," he whispered back and rushed over to Richie, leaving Myra with her mouth agape. 

Richie grinned brightly as Eddie came over to him. He wasn't sure what exactly to expect, a slap to the face and nonsensical yelling? Not likely, but possible. Or, pure loving embrace?

It became obvious what it was when Eddie's arms slipped round him snuggly and his head settled on his shoulder. They could hear the cheering from the losers clearly and mutually ignored Myra flabbergasted yelling.

"You're late. Very, very late Tozier," Eddie whispered in mock disappointment. Just happy that Richie saved him.

"I know, Eds, but better late than never," Richie retorted tenderly and softly pressed his lips to Eddie's.

The next time Eddie is at his own wedding, it's with the man he was meant to be with. The man who treated their two Pomeranian dogs like his own children, the man who made dumb jokes for a living and supported his own desire to work as a nurse. The man who was now walking down the aisle, looking absolutely beautiful in his baby blue suit and a wide smile spreading across his face. A man named Richie Kaspbrak.


End file.
